Dragon musume super
by ben14miller
Summary: Chichi and Bulma asked Shenron to teleaport their husbands and children somewhere that they can live a normal life. They are now living with Kimihito and Mai. The other monster girls will be added in later on. Couples not decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys welcome to my newest story so let me know if you like it.

Dragon ball super Chichi and Bulma have gather up the dragon balls and are making 2 wishes.

"State your wishes." Shenron said.

"Our first wish is to make Gohan a teenager and the next wish is to have him Goku, Vegeta, Trunks , and goten to have the same forms and teleaport them in another dimesion so they can live a normal life. Can u do it Shenron?" Chichi asked.

"Yes i can." Shenron replied.

"K can u grant the wish in like 20 minutes cause we got to get them prepared please." Bulma said.

"Ok but only 20 minutes nothing more nothing less." Shenron said.

19 minutes later They are all gathered around saying their Goku and the others to say their finaly goodbyes.

"Chichi honey are u sure u want to do this?" Goku asked his wife.

"Yes Goku. You'll all be fine so please don't worry. Also make some girl happy while your away k." Chichi said.

"K honey i will. Lets go guys." Goku said.

"Its been 20 minutes i shall grant ur wish. Ur wish has been granted." Shenron said as the gang was teleaported into an unknown dimension. When they arrived they walked to a store that was closes to asked where they are.

"Hello sir do u have a map of the town that we can buy?" Gohan said. (forgot to say that they all have tails just want to say that.)

"Yes we do their in the back. Do u want me to show you where they're at?" the storekeeper asked.

"No thanks." Gohan replied. They walked back to where the maps are at and began to look throuh them. They heard some gunshots.

"This store belongs to the orc pioneer federation." a big orc said with ten others right behind him.

"What should we do dad?" Goten asked his dad.

"Act like there's nothing we can do just go along with it then we take them down ok" Goku replied. Goten just nodded his head as he did that he heard some more gunshots and a woman hit the ground she was trying to sneak around in the vents.

"How did you notice me?" the girl said.

"We have a keen sense of smell." The orc said shooting her again. (keep in mind she isn't dead just axting like it.) when the orc shot her Goku teleaported in front of the orc the orc tried to shoot him but he caught all of the bullets and punched him in the jaw.

"You hurting people is a bad move." Goku said as his hair went straght up and blonde and his eyes are a teal green. This is his super sayain transformation.

"So changed your hair im so impressed." the orc said with scarmism.

"Oh you'll see what i can do." Goku said kicking the orc which made him fly through the store window. Two other orcs came up behind him and was going to shoot him but the girl got up and shot them first.

"How are u still alive?" One of the orcs said.

"Well im Zombina the zombie i can't die." Zombina said. A orc grabbed her but then Gohan tripped him up then threw him at the wall.

"Watch your back lady." Gohan said as he punched an orc in the gut.

Four of them tried to shoot them but someone shot at their guns and destorying them.

"Who did that?!"the orc said looking around at who said that.

"Surrender or I'll shot the girl." an orc said while holding onto a girl. Goku teleaported behing him and tapped his shoulder the orc turned around and was tripped which cause him to let go of the girl and the girl kickes him in the face.

"Thanks." the girl said.

"Your welcome." Goku said smirking another orc grabbed Goten and was going to shoot him but Goten kicked him in the leg and then in the gut knocking the orc out.

Later after that the gang was sat down and was being asked questions like where are u from what are u and what was the transformations.

"We just arrived here and we're looking for a place to live."Goku said.

"Well i know who you can live with."Smith said.

"With who?" Goku said.

"With darling-ku."Smith replied.

"Um who is he?"Goku asked Zombina.

"Some guy she has a crush on." Zombina replied.

"No i don't!" Smith said.

"Yes u do." Tionishia said or Tio for short.

"Anyway want to meet him?" Smith said adjusting her glasses.

"Okay." Goku responded. They all went outside got in the car and started to head over to Kimihito's house Zombina was sitting next to Goku as they kept asking each other questions and after a while Zombina fell asleep with her head resting on Goku's shoulder.

"They love each other." Vegeta said teasing Goku who blushed when he said that.

"No i don't!" Goku said.

"We're hear." Smith said as they arrived at Kimihito's house.

"Zombina wake up." Goku said as he woke her up. She realize that her head was on her on his shoulder. She blushed as she quickly got up and got out of the car followed by Goku.

"You should join team MON Goku." Zombina told him.

"Sure I'll think about it." Goku responded as they all walked up to the house and Smith knocked on the door and Kimihito answered the door.

"Hello Smith." He said.

"Hello Kimihito. We people who need to stay here can they?"Smith asked him.

"Sure i don't mind." Kimihito replied. "Come on in."he continued. They all came in the house everyone sat down.

"Trunks lets explore the house." Goten said as he walked off to explore.

"Wait for me Goten." Trunks said catching up with Goten but they bumped into Mia.

"Oh sorry ma'm we were just exploring the house." Goten said.

"It's alright. Do u know where Kimihito is?" Mia asked them both.

"They're in the living room talking."Trunks said as he and Goten went back to exploring the big house. She walked into the living room. (if u dont know qhat Mia is she a lamias or half snake half human or in her chase a girl.)

"Hello Mia." Kimihito said.

"Hey um who are these other people? Are they staying here?"Mia asked.

"Im Goku that Vegeta, my son Gohan. Hey where's Goten and Trunks?" Goku asked as he's looking around for them.

"Oh the two kids there walking around the house." Mia replied.

"Thank you um i dont know your name." Goku said.

"Oh sorry my name is Mia." she said forgetting to tell them her name.

"Its fine and thank you Mia." Goku said.

"I'll be showing u guys where you'll be sleeping at but one of u are going to have to sleep on the couch." Kimihito said.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Goku said.

"I'll you sure dad." Gohan said.

"Yes son im sure."Goku said. Kimihito showed everyone else where they would be sleeping while Smith and Zombina stayed to talk to Goku.

"Smith you don't mind if i join Team MON right?" Goku asked.

"Sure we could use some more people."Smith replied. Zombina smirked and gave Goku a thumbs up.

After a while they all are sitting at the table eating Zombina asked if she can stay at the house for tonight and Kimihito said sure.

"So Goku what race are u?"Zombina said.

"I'm a sayain."Goku replied.

"What's a sayain?"Mia asked.

"Sayains are a proud warrior race that are almost extinct." Vegeta said.

"What do u mean almost extinct?" Kimihito asked.

"Me, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta are the only surviving sayains. Me and Vegeta are full blooded sayains those three are half sayain half human." Goku said.

After they got done eating they all went to sleep.

"Where are u sleeping Zombina?" Goku asked her.

"On the floor." she replied.

"No sleep on the couch I'll sleep in the floor."Goku said.

"No u sleep on the couch I'll sleep on the floor." Zombina said.

"Im too stubborn." Goku said.

"Fine how about we both sleep on the couch." Zombina said.

"Hows that going to work. Oh wait it's a pull out couch." Goku said as turned the couch into a bed.

"Thats how its going to work." Zombina said. Goku got in the bed. Goku sleeping on one side and Zombina is sleeping on the other side.

Well i think this is a good stopping point for this chapter. So Chichi and bulma decided it would be better to let the gang go somewhere that was peaceful for once and they all have the same forms also Gohan is a teen now so that might make thing interesting. Also papi and the other girl won't be introduced untill later. Bye guys and I'll see u all is the next chapter bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys im back with the next the last chapter Chichi and Bulma asked Shenron to teleaport their husbands and children somewhere that they can live a normal life. When they arrived they went to the store to get a map but these Orcs told everyone in their hostages and they stopped them with the help of team MON. Goku asked them do they have a place to live. Smith said that they could stay with Kimihito. While everyone else was in the living room. Goten and Trunks decided to explore the house and while they were they bumped into Mia. Zombina stayed there for the night and shared the pull out couch with Goku. In this chapter papi will be introduced and one of the gangs enemies but ill let you guys guess who it is.

Everybody woke up and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. When they walked to the kitchen they saw Goku and Zombina were cuddling with each other.

"I got to take a picture of this." Vegeta said pulling out his phone and taking a picture of them.

"Dad wake up." Goten said trying to wake his dad up but he won't wake up.

"I got this. Dad if u don't wake up i'm going to give u a shot." Gohan said. When he said that Goku jumped up out of the bed and ws hanging from the ceiling.

"No shots for me. Im not sick so i dont need one." Goku said hanging from the ceiling. (Side note for those who dont know Goku is afraid of needles but not sowing needles but needles as in doctor needles.)

"Kakarot get the hell down from the ceiling." Vegeta said poking Goku with a broom but he won't budge.

"No I'm not getting a shot!"Goku said.

"Im not giving u a shot i was just trying to wake u up." Gohan said. Zombina woke up and saw Goku on the ceiling.

"Why is he on the ceiling?" Zombina said.

"I said i was going to give him a shot if he doesn't get up. He doesn't like needles."Gohan replied.

"How about sowing needles?" Zombina asked.

"No just needles that doctor's use to give shots." Goten said.

"Oh." Mia said. (i know her name is spelled miia but im going to spell it Mia.)

"So you're not give me a shot." Goku said.

"No dad im not."Gohan replied.

"K." Goku said as he hovered down to the floor.

"Wait u can fly?!"Zombina said shooked.

"Yes we all can fly."Goku said.

"Oh Goku and Zombina look at this picture i took of you two." Vegeta said showing them the picture. They both blushed.

"Vegeta delete the fucking picture before k kick your ass!" Goku and Zombina said at the time.

"So u two like each other." Trunks said.

"No we don't." They both said.

"Saying it like that makes it hard to believe." Goten said.

"What is this everybody teasing me and Zombina." Goku said.

"Uh sorry to interrupt what's happening here but breakfast is ready." Kimihito said.

"Yeah. I starved."Goku said.

"Me too." Zombina said.

While they we're eating they heard a big explosion.

"What was that?!" Gohan said.

"I don't know but I'm going to chech it out." Goku said.

"TI,hen I'm going too."Zombina said.

"No your not."Goku said.

"Why?"Zombina asked.

"Cause i don't want to see anyone of u guys get hurt."Goku said as he got up walked out to the balcony and flew to where the explosion came from. Oh Kimihito also got snatched up by a harpy.

"Well im going anyway. Anyone wants to go with."Zombina said.

"Sure." everybody else said.

Back to where Goku is he found out who made the explosion. It was Black.

"Black i thought u were dead."Goku said.

"Well i was but now i have come back to life and I'm going to kill all mortals!" Black said going ssj rose.

"I wont let u." Goku said going ssj blue.

"Bring it Son Goku." Black said getting in his fighting stance.

"Fine." Goku said. Black fired a big ki blast at Kimihito and Papi who were enjoying icecream. Goku teleaported in front of them and knocked the blast into the air and it exploded.

"Goku what are u doing here?"Kimihito said.

"Um i think you two should get out of the open cause..."Goku said but was cut off cause Black punched him in the face and knocked Goku throw a couple of trees. Everybody else showed up and was watching the fight also Team MON was there including Smith.

"Enough talk Goku. Im going to kill u then everyone else." Black said.

"Well u have to get through me first."Goku said charging at Black and punched him in the gut and then kicked him towards the ground. Black got up and started to beat Goku's ass. Then Black knocked Goku towards the ground. Goku got up with scars all over his body and blood was coming out of his mouth.

"Well u are the second person who made me do this." Goku said spitting the blood out of his mouth.

"What do u mean?" Black said.

"Kaio-ken!"Goku said as a red aura surrounded his ssj Blue form.

"Kaio-ken?" Black said.

"Yeah. It double your speed, power and other fighting abilities. A move i learned from King Kai a while ago."Goku said. Black put up his graud. "Here i come!" he continued as he quickly teleaported behind him. Black eyes wided cause Goku was way faster than him. Black turned around but he wasn't there he started to look around trying to find him.

"Where did he go?" Zombina and Tio said looking for him too.

"Over here!"Goku said.

"I couldn't see him at all." Black said. Goku started to charge up.

"Could u see where he was Tio, Manako?" Zombina said they both shook their head.

"Times 3? Time 4? No." Black said.

"TIMES TEN! KAIO-KEN TIME 10!"Goku said as everything got a red tent to it. He charged at him at punched him in the face causing Black to slide back and Goku kept punching him over and over again then punched him in the air and flew off after him and punched him farther in the air then teleaported to the ground.

"KA... ME... HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAA!"Goku said firing a big beam toward Black who tried to block it but it was to late and the beam hit him and blow off. His arm that he used to block it.

"Aww did i blow off your arm. I thought u said that u were going to kill me. What happened to 'im going to kill all mortals'" Goku said.

"I'll kill u next time we meet." Black said before him teleaported away. Goku turned around and went back to normal. "What do u think of that?"

"That was so awesome!" Team MON and Papi said.

"Thanks." Goku said as he blushed a bit from embarrassment.

"Cool u got to show me how u do that." Zombina, Manako and Tio asked at the same time.

"K but im going need a training room. Oh wait i pack a training room before we left."Goku said. Tio and Zombina hugged him their boobs rubbing on him. He blushed from the embarrassment that he is in.

"Oh Kakarot has gotten more girlfriends."Vegeta said teasing them as they all blushed. Tio and Zombina stopped hugging Goku.

"I don't even know them that much."Goku said.

"Well you know Zombina that much." Vegeta said.

After a while everybody went home but Goku went with team MON. He had his phone with him in case they called or texted him.

"Well what those forms that you are able to do?" Manako asked.

"Well why don't i show you them?"Goku said.

"Show us." Tio said.

"Yeah show us Goku." Zombina said.

"K this is my normal state. This is a super sayain." Goku said going super sayain.

"k" they said.

"This is super sayain 2." Goku said going ssj 2. "This is super sayain 3." he said as a ssj 3.

"Why is your head so long and where is your eyebrows?" Zombina said.

"I don't know. This is super sayain 4." Goku said. (well you know what he does.)

"That form looks some cool." Tio said. Goku blushed.

"Thanks. Now these next two forms are different from the others."Goku said going back to normal and his hair went red and so did his eyes."this is super sayain god and u already know super sayain god super sayain or for short super sayain blue." his hair is just like super sayain but blue and his eyes are blue too.

Later they all are sharing a bed. All of them flew asleep on Goku.

"Huh i wonder what the gang is going back home?"Goku thought to himself as he's life sarted to flash before his eyes. Then he went to sleep. Also Papi now stays with the gang.

Im going to end the story here guys if i have any ideas for couples for the story let me know. For Goku its going to be Team MON. So guys ill see u in the next chapter bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys welcome to the 3rd chapter of dragon musume super. In the last chapter Black was introduced and he and Goku fought everyone was watching it. Black almost killed Kimihito and Papi but Goku knocked it in the air. Goku hurt Black bad but he escaped. Goku went with team MON and stayed there for the night. In this chapter Goku meets Centorea.

Goku got up early told everyone that he was going shopping cause Goten asked him to get some stuff from the store. He went to the story and on his way hom he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry ma'm. I don't pay attention to where I was going." Goku said as the got up from the ground, got his bags that he was carrying. He looked at her and notice that she was half horse, half woman.

"It's ok. I also didn't see where I was going. What's your name anyway?"She asked him.

"My name is Son Goku but people call me Goku. What's yours?" Goku asked her.

"My name is Centorea."she replied.

"I need to get going hope to see u so Centorea." Goku said as he started to walk off.

"Someone help I just got robbed!" a woman said as some guy on a motorbike took her purse and took off.

"I'll stop him." Centorea said as she ran off after him.

"I should help her but what if the groceries fall out of my hand while I'm flying. It could hold tightly on the bags. So I'm still going to help her."Goku thought as he flew off after them both. When he caught up with her she was going to be killed cause the guy had a sword and was going to kill her. When swung the blade Centorea closed her eyes when she opened her eyes Goku caught the blade with his fingers.

"What the hell are you?!" the guy said surprised at Gou catching the blade.

"I'm a sayain and i don't think what you did was very nice. So give back the purse you stole and apologize to the woman you took from her."Goku said.

"Or what are u going to do if i don't?" the man said getting the sword out of his hand.

"You're going to have a broken arm." Goku said going super sayain. His hair is straight up and his eyes are teal.

"What happened to your hair?" Both the guy and Centorea asking shocked that his hair changed and his eyes.

"This is my super sayain form and I have more transformations than this one. I'll show you my real power."Goku said as his hair went blue and his eyes went blue. "This is super sayain god super sayain or super sayain blue for short."

"That form looks good."Centorea said.

"Wow you changed your hair color so what?" The guy said swinging the blade at Goku but he broke the blade and chopped his neck putting him to sleep.

"Thanks for that and you know according to the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Bill. Extraspecies aren't supposed to hurt humans u know."Centorea said.

"The Interspecies what?"Goku said.

"You're telling me that you never heard of it."Centorea said as she walked to him but tripped and fell on him.

"Um Centorea could you please get off of me."Goku said with a light blush on his face.

"Oh sorry." Centorea said getting off of him with a blushed face.

"Its ok. I need to get back to Kimihito's house cause me and my family and friends are living with him."Goku said picking up his groceries and started walking and Centorea was walked next to him.

"Oh you're heading there too."Centorea said.

"Yes. You want me to show you the way?"Goku said.

"Yes an want to you mean your family?"She asked him.

"Oh sorry i forgot to tell you their names my older son's name is Gohan and my second son's name is Goten."Goku replied.

After a while they arrived at the house.

"Hey guys I'm home!"Goku said walking into the kitchen and putting the groceries up.

"Hey dad!"Goten said as he hugged is dad.

"Hey son."Goku said.

"Hey Kakarot. Oh who is this?"Vegeta asked.

"Oh this is Centorea."Goku said.

"Just call me Cerea."she said.

"Welcome back Goku."Kimihito said.

"Thanks Kimihito." Goku said.

"So you're Kimihito."Cerea said.

"Yes I am are u supposed to live here cause Smith called saying that someone was coming over to stay here."Kimihito said.

"Yes." Cerea replied.

"I'm going to train for a bit Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta want to train with me?" Goku asked them.

"Sure why not."They responded as they went in the training room that they brought with them.

As they went in the time chamber. I said this before so if you forgot they all have the same forms now. After a hour of training.

"How about we make this a fusion fight."Goku said.

"Yeah!"Goten and Trunks said.

"Fusion ha!"Goten and Trunks said fusioning into Gotenks.

"Let's get this started."Gotenks said going ssj god.

"There is no way in hell that I'm fusioning with you Kakarot!"Vegeta said.

"Come on Vegeta Its just for one hour then that's it. Come on please."Goku said.

"Fine I'll endure it for a hour."Vegeta said.

"Fusion ha!"Goku and Vegeta said fusioning into Gogeta. (also side note everyone else are watching.)

"Time to teach the kids a lesson."Gogeta said looking at Gotenks.

"Try me dad."Gotenks said. "Take this DIE DIE MISSLE BARRAGE." he said shooting alot of homing ki blast at Gogeta. Gogeta knocked them all away and rushed at him. Punching Gotenks alot then teleaporting behind him kicking in the head three time before doing a backflip twisty and putting his hand in the air and creating a rainbow sphere and then throwing at him.

"Was that supposed to do anything."Gotenks said as a explosion hit him and he defused.

"What?! Our fusion ran out." Goten and Trunks said shocked.

"I guess I win."Gogeta said as he defused.

"What was that?"Papi askedd.

"It's called fusion."Goku said.

"What's fusion?"Papi asked.

"I'll explain it later. Right now I'm going to take a shower."Goku said.

"I'll come to."Papi said.

"Wait what?!"Goku said.

"I have a swimsuit that Smith gave me to wear when i take a shower."Papi said.

"Oh."Goku respond.

Later yeah I'm going to skip this part nothing happened between those two. They just played they had water fights and things like that. Mia was fixing dinner and u know what keep reading and you'll find out want I'm going to say.

"The foods ready."Mia said happily carrying pots yo the table when Goku opened it it was full of some purple-ish stuff it didn't look edible or eatable.

"Umm what is this?"Goku, Gohan and Goten said.

"Something i cooked up."Mia said with a smile on her face.

"Still what did you cook?"Trunks said.

"It's noodles. Why don't you try it." Mia asked. Everyone gulped.

"Okay..."Goku said worryingly as he took a bite.

"So how is it?"Mia asked.

"It was *faints*."Goku said as he fainted from the food.

"Oh my god. Dad wake up."Gohan said trying to wake him.

"He's out cold."Goten said.

"Mia i think you need to practice your cooking a little bit if you want i could help u."Gohan said. (he knows how to cook now.)

"Sorry Goku."Mia said as she went to her room. Goten and Trunks followed her.

"Mia could we talk?"Goten said.

"No."Mia said.

"Come on. Let us in please."Trunks said.

"No."Mia said. She's sad cause her cooking made Goku pass out.

"We're coming in."Goten said as he and Trunks entered the room.

After a while Goku woke up and went to Mia's room to see if she was alright.

"Mia are u ok?"Goku said walking in the room. She said nothing.

"I always try to make people feel good even if they are bad that something.i give them my opinions and try to help them get better at it. Your not the only one who isn't good at cooking."Goku said sitting down next to her.

"What do you mean I'm nit the only who isn't good at cooking?"Mia said.

"The Supreme Kia of time. She isn't good at cooking either and she could really get some help and I ain't good at cooking either and I accept that."Goku said. Mia hugged him. Goten decided to take a picture.

"Look Trunks."Goten said showing him the picture.

"Cool show Gohan that."Trunks said.

"Show him what?"Goku asked.

"This." Goten replied as he showed his dad the picture.

After a while they came back into the kitchen. A slime came put of one of the pots. Vegeta tried to fight it he tried to fire a ki blast.

"Vegeta not in the house you'll blow it up."Goku said.

"Not like we can rebuild."Vegeta said.

"You can't rebuild the house if it's in smables."Trunks said.

"I'll get rid of it." Cerea said trying to slice thw slime in half but the sword went right through it and the blade was now slimey.

"Blades won't work on something that's water."Gohan said.

"What slimes are the weakest enemies in RPG games."Cerea said.

"That's in games not real life."Goku said. The slime escaped and Cerea and Goku was covered in slime.

"I just took a shower well i guess I'll take another one to get the slime off my body."Goku said walking to the bathroom and got in the shower with boxers on and a little while later Cerea came in the bathroom with a towel around her.

"Um Goku i need your help with something."Cerea said. Goku jumped up from surprised cause he was asleep in the shower.

"Oh Cerea I didn't hear you come in. What do you need help with?"Goku asked.

"I need you to wash the spots I can't reach."Cerea asked.

"Sure I'll help you."Goku replied. The started to wash her back side.

"Umm. Goku you don't need to wash there."Cerea said cause he was washing close to her areas.

"Oh sorry."Goku said with a blush on her face.

"It's fine."Cerea said. Then she felt something liquid dropping on her shoulder than she looked up and saw the slime. Then she grabbed Goku's member thinking it was sword cause she wasn't looking at what she was grabbing.

"Um Cerea could you please let go."Goku said. Then she figured out what she holding and her face went bright red then she fainted. The slime came from off the ceilling. Goku fell down on the floor and the slime started to wash his stomach just like he was washing Cerea.

"Huh she copying what i did to Cerea. I wonder why."Goku thought to himself.

"Um could ypu please stop I'm clean enough."Goku asked the slime but she kept washing him. Then he tried to grab her to get her off him but his hand went right through and then the slime grabbed him and hugged him. His head in inside of her stomach cause she made of water.

"Um could you stop hugging me. I know i can breathe underwater and in space."Goku tried to communicate telepathy with the slime put she would stop so he jumped in the bath and that made the slime shrink and she jumped out of the water.

Later Goku is in the living room with the slime and everyone else. Papi is looking at the slime.

"I think we should call her Suu."Papi said.

"I like that name."Goku replied. Kimihito got a called from Smith.

"Um Goku it's for u."He said handing the phone to Goku.

"Hello."Goku said walking outside.

"This is Smith could you come over there's someone who wants to see you."Smith said.

"Okay. I'll be there in 10 minutes."Goku said.

"K see you then."Smith replied hanging up the phone. Goku walked back in the house.

"What did she want?"Kimihito asked.

"She said come over there's someone who wants to see me."Goku replied.

"So you going over there dad?"Goten said.

"Yes be back later bye."Goku said as he went outside and flew over to Smith's house.

So I'm going to see you guys in the next chapter. In the next chapter Goku meets hos dad? Next chapter title Goku meets Bardock. See you guys then bye.


End file.
